Lust Within The Murder
by lill she devil
Summary: Two convicted killers, meet and all leads to death, carnage, murder, and lust....
1. Default Chapter

Hey all she devil hear just 2 let u know I don't own any of the pitch black characters k!!!!!

Hell pain torture was all that Ivy could see ahead of her they pinned her down tore her clothes from her shivering body…………..

Ivy sat up screaming that was her past not her future she had the recurring dream almost every night the past year. Her Parents and sister murdered before her eyes she just screamed didn't do much else then they turned on her they ripped her clothes of her then they rapped her and stabbed her leaving he for dead but she wasn't dead she was alive and the toughest son of a bitch you could find on the next5 plants out from hers. Or so she thought………..

Riddick stood in the doorway of his ship they had just docked and were getting supplies. After the incident back on that planet, he had stuck with Jack, and the Holy man feeling a need to protect them from anything and anyone. He had not forgotten the events of what had happened on that planet and he didn't think he ever would. He slipped his goggles over his eyes and stepped from his ship into the human race….

Ivy rolled out of the cargo bay she made it she was a killer, something a two years ago 18 year old girl would ever think she would be she grabbed her things. Clothes not to flattering clothes either, mostly halters and tube tops, with leater pants and hooker boots, went out a coupple thousend years ago but she was vintage, Her lap top cops would love to get their hands on that, it contained her hit list, you see after two years of training and self torture Ivy was a well trained killer. The first thing she did was track down and kills brutialy I might and her rapists and family's killers. Even after all this time she felt dirty and scornful the seven of them took their turns rapping her and she took her turn in killing thrum all in numerical order from which they rapped her. God was she clever………

Riddick through a bag of food at Jack, these people were trying his patience, he felt like ripping their throats of if one more of them mouthed of to him like that again. He was walking briskly back to the docking pad…

Ivy was walking away from the docking pad both of them lost in their own thoughts slammed smack into each other. Ivy back flipped of the ground knife in hand. She jumped Riddick, She put he knife to his thrught, he growled a bit before trying to throw the woman from him. Mean while people began to gather around the scene. Riddick was shocked he couldn't throw the woman off him she couldn't weigh more than 120, but she wouldn't budge she had locked her knees around his sides and wasn't letting go…

She devil says: What 's up yeah I know boring chapter but it'll gey better so for know bye!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

She devil again!!!!!!

Smoke bellowed from Ender's mouth. He drooped his cigarette but, and stomped it out. He looked over at the commotion that was surrounding the two murders but then he was the only one who knew that they were Murderers. He wanted that bitch, and he wanted her dead. She had killed all his partners. It was her turn to die. But yet he thought on what it was like to rape her. To gash that soft pink flesh of hers. He stepped back. And grabbed the girl that was posed behind him ready to bang him over the head with a gun. He had her hair she screamed.

Ivy pressed the knife to Riddicks neck, "talk you son of a bitch who are you?!" she growled. Then she heard the scream. Ivy looked up. It was him and he had Kat. She dropped the knife, after cracking Riddick over the head with the handle. She stood up and pulled out a gun. Ivy raised it into sight. " Let her go Enders it's me you want, just let her go!" Ivy demanded. " Well, Well, Well if it isn't the professors daughter. I thought I killed every one you cared for. But hey looks like I missed one" laughed Ender yanking on Kats hair.

"Let her go" Ivy screemed at Enders. " You want her? Here you go!" Enders mocked pushing Kat forward. Ivy went forwad to help Kat get Kat behind her. 'Bang' Kat fell forward onto Ivy. She was Dead.

"NO!! Kat wake up sweetie wake up we'll go get away come on wake up!!!" Ivy yelled shaking Kats limp body, tears streaming down her face. ' Awfully sad though you think by now you would know what a dead body looks like!!" Enders laughed.

Ivy stood up. "You ass , you kill my family, you rape me and leave me for, deaad hell you even killed my dog! Now this?!?!Have you no shame???" I vy asked pulling the gun up again. Enders looked at her " No" he shot her. Ivy felt the bullit but then did she? Her hand tuched her stomach her red blood mingled with Kat's. This wasn't her blood?!?!? Was it? She passed out as a pair of strong hands caught her……

Yup its kinda short but you get the point. I might re wite it later.


End file.
